Les chasseurs de fées
by molly.neco
Summary: Des meurtres cevie a fairy tail et si les meurtriers etait fait part des amies ou meme des membre de la guilde ?
1. Chapter 1

Les chasseurs de fées prologue :

La tension était a son comble a fairy tail , le maitre avait ordonner l'arrêt de toute les missions et de s'assoir devant l'estrade.

Natsu avait arrêter de se battre avec Elfaman et Grey sous les ordre d'Erza

-HumHum … Tout le monde est la ? Test Test . Fit le maitre .

-Ouai Fit les mages sous les rire de Natsu et Happy

Erza les assomma puis écouta le maitre .

-Bien , je vais vous faire part de nouvelle grave et sérieuse . Vous aurez remarquer la disparition de mages de la guilde , enfaite….Il-Il sont mort..

Natsu ébailly étarquai les yeux, Lucy surpris et erza serieuse , le maitre continua .

-Un trio appeler les 'Chasseurs de Fées' 'S'amuse' a tuer des membre de la guilde-

-QUOi ? QUI SONT C'EST SALOPART ? S'écria Natsu

-Je disait , Il s'appelle Laicar , Pyhha et Dealyly . On s'ait leurs nom car une lettre est laisser a chaque meurtre , il l'as signe .

Il montra une lettre :

_Cher fées ,_

_La malchance est tomber sur vous , les chasseurs de fées vous tuera tous ._

_Sous nos ailes blanche , Yadia-Land nous envoie comme des démons déguiser en fées._

_La chasse est ouverte_

_Laicar , Pyhha , Dealyly , Chasseur de fées. _

Le silence pessa sous les sanglot et la colere .

Il s'attaque aux plus faible , donc maintenant vous devrez être toujours en groupe

Un membre de la guilde souria et murmura : ' le plan est en marche'


	2. Chapter 2

( Bonjour ~ , je vien vous prévenir que mes chapitre font pas plus de deux pages ( Version Word ) Donc court merci de donner votre avis :3 )

Chapitre 1 : Premiere fée .

Voila le topo : Un Natsu en colère qui frappe tout , une erza qui se retient , un grey qui passe c'est nefs sur sa tasse et une lucy pétrifier par la nouvelle .

Le maitre Lisa une autre lettre

_Les nom des fée qui vont suivre sont : Loria Laboru , Polie Carbeau et Lucy heartfilia ._

_C'est les futur victime qui vont mourir ._

_Les anges annonceras une mauvaise nouvelle que seul les démons peuvent savoir_

_Laicar , Pyhha , Dealyly , Chasseur de fées ._

-Watachi ? (Moi) Dit Lucy perdue

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On est la pour leur faire la peau !

-Ouai ! Il vont pas s'éprendre a toi ! S'écrit le chat bleu et le mage de glace

Mais dans un coin , Carla réfléchissait aux nom .

Soudain elle u une vision :

_**Lucy a terre , une jeune femme lui verse du vin sur elle et les deux homme rit . **_

-Qu'es qui va pas Carla ?

-Ri-Rien Sava allez

Elle utilisa sa magie pour voler vers Lyly .

P.O.V ?

3 personne marchait vers un orphelinat

-On arrive quand ? Se plaigne un jeune homme au cheveux bleu .

-Tait toi ! Sale humain de malheur on va arriver ! Dit une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc

Le troisième soupira devant leur dispute , lui avait un crâne rasé

-On est arriver Dit-il en soupirent

Il arriva un bâtiment plutôt vieux avec des enfants


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Deuxième fées .

P.O.V Natsu

Mon sang bouillai en moi , je veut , non je voudrait , lacérer les connard qui on tuer c'est nakama !

Je sortie dans la cour de la guilde , Lucy me suivait , elle aussi ,mais elle était terrifier a l'idée de mourir .

-Lucy…Je-Je te protègerais ! Tu as pas a t'inquiéter !

-Natsu…Fit-t-elle ému en rougissant .

- On rentre ensemble ? Je serais ton garde du corps ! Dit-t-il avec son éternel sourire .

Il rentra sans problème , Happy était avec Carla et Lyly et Erza avec Grey .

Les trois chat discutait :

Le chat bleu avait un bâton dans c'est patte , la blanche dans c'est pensée et lyly avec son épée .

-Si j'attrape le tueur !

-On le décapite . Termine Lyly avec un calme soudain .

Carla elle avait eu une nouvelle vision

_**Un vieux bâtiment, quatre personnes, un garçon quelle avait déjà vue a la guilde et toujours c'été même femme devant la fenêtre mais c'été fois avec des cheveux blanc et des yeux noir profond .**_

-Lyly .Demanda Carla

Lyly était devenue le confident de Carla , il était au courent des vision de sa compagne de guilde (Il sont pas en couple .)

-Encore une ? Fit le chat étrangement croiser avec un panda (Pour ma part -) .

-Encore quoi ? Demanda le bleu .

-Une-Une vision…..

- Tu en as u ressèment ?

- Deux… Avoua La blanche .

Elle les raconta .

-Pourquoi tu as pas mit au courent Lucy ?

-Elle as déjà assez peur comme sa ! Et puis il a Natsu avez elle .

- C'est vrai , désoler ..

-T'excuse pas stupide matou bleu !


	4. Chapter 4

_Chasseur de fée chapitre 3_

* * *

_Lucy sortie de son appartement pour aller au marché ._

_Natsu la suivait comme son ombre ~_

_Elle profita que Natsu ait le dos tourné vers des rôti _

_pour courir vers une prairie , la ou elle se sentait bien , _

_Seule Carla savait son emplacement._

_Elle avait pas peur , clés a sa ceinture ,elle savait ce_

_battre malgré c'est faiblesse._

_-Lucy Heartfillia ? Fit une voix un peu timide , c'été voix _

_lui rappelle une voix ..mais la quelle ?_

_-Carla ? Se risqua la jeune fille ._

_Elle se retourna vers la vois , La jeune femme avait de _

_long cheveux court et des yeux noir profond , Une robe _

_Rose et blanche bustier._

_Non . La jeune femme transforme son doux sourire en _

_un sourire Sadique a faire froid dans le dos ._

_-Mon nom est Laicar !_

_Lucy cria , une des tueuse ce tenait devant elle !_

_-Je n'ai pas peur ! Elle tremblait légèrement ._

_Elle remarqua que deux homme arriva , il avait des bouteille à la main de vin . _

_Les deux nouveau arrivant ressemblait a des personne qui lui _

_sont pas inconnue ._

_Le plus jeune affichait une moue désolé pour la jeune fille alors _

_que l'autre restait de marbre. _

_Un fracas, se fit entendre puis plus rien …_

* * *

_Du coter de Natsu _

_-Lucyyyy ! Cria une touffe rose _

_-Louchy ! Fit un petit Exxed _

_Erza , Grey , Natsu et Happy cherchait leur amie_

_Il retrouvit la jeune fille dans une ruelle, asperger de vin et _

_visiblement ivre …_

_-LUCY ! Fit Titania ._

_La première étape est un faite. Fit une voix lointaine._


End file.
